Una conversación entre dos nerds inesperadamente compatibles
by ChioGravits
Summary: Uno es de Inglaterra. El otro de Noruega. Uno escribe. El otro dibuja. Uno tiene una cuenta en Fanfiction. El otro en Deviantart. Ambos son nerds. Ambos tienen pecas. Ambos son imperfectos. Pero muy compatibles.


Hago esto para disculparme de cierta manera. Me he estado comportando como una verdadera idiota con una personita importante que es mi inspiración y soy bastante mala para tener amigos como ella. Por lo tanto, hice esto. Un pequeño rol que lo modifiqué para obtener este fic a base de conversaciones y escenas desde dos puntos de vista, el de Jack y el de Hic. Espero les guste y sea de su entretención.

Y lo siento.

* * *

.

**Olso, Noruega cerca de las ocho de la mañana.**

La insistente y molesta alarma no dejaba de sonar por tercera o cuarta vez, resonando fastidiosamente en la habitación y parte de la casa. El único que parecía no escucharla o fingía no hacerlo era justamente quien debía despertarse.

Un cuerpo adormilado completamente tapado hasta la cabeza se removió entre las sábanas, escuchando el golpeteo proveniente de una de las paredes—. ¡Apaga esa cosa, hay quienes aun queremos dormir!—un grito de una voz extrañamente grave, casi ronca, seguida de otra bostezando entre medio.

—¡Tu no dejas dormir con—otro bostezo—tus gritos...!

—Sí que son llorones, ¡apaguen la alarma ustedes! —una voz un poco más aguda habló está vez desde el pasillo, todas masculinas. Aquello obligó al susodicho a dar fin a tal escándalo con un grito propio.

—¡Ya cállense todos!—a tientas buscó el aparato y el sonido cesó para el alivio unánime.

—Mierda, ¿Siempre tiene que ser así todas las malditas mañanas?... —se desperezó tan rápido como puso, sentándose en la orilla de la cama con la vista al piso. Soltó un suspiro y se puso en pie desganado, levantando la vista a otro punto de la habitación cambiando su expresión a una de duda—. ¿Estará...? —se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta allí, tenía tiempo de sobra.

Fueron cuestión de pocos minutos para encender el computador, quedando momentáneamente encandilado por la luz de la pantalla. Esperando. Un tecleo rápido, y casi al instante una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mordiendo su labio inferior, indeciso—. Parece que si —suspiró, pasando las manos por las teclas y presionándolas por fin.

"Hey, you, ¿despierto tan temprano?, ¿has dormido?"

* * *

El sonido llamó la atención de la figura que se encontraba sentada sobre la cama, cesando de escribir. Sus orbes azules observaron tras las gafas la pantalla y sonrió casi al instante—. Tu... —inhaló y luego reaccionó, tecleando casi al instante.

"Hey! Creo que no me he dado cuenta de la hora, la madrugada se me ha pasado volando... Pero no tengo sueño todavía."

Alejó sus manos del teclado, habiendo borrado y corregido lo escrito varias veces, como era usual. Sonrió y suspiró, dejándose caer hacia atrás. Una gran cantidad de pecas salpicaba su rostro, centrándose sobre su nariz y pómulos.

El silencio reinaba, más a esa hora.

* * *

El noruego miró con cierta impaciencia la pantalla y tomó asiento cuando vio el nuevo mensaje, riéndose por lo bajo— Tu no cambias...

"¿Cuándo no te pasa eso? Ya es costumbre el hablar contigo por las mañanas... Aunque deberías dormir.

Espera un momento, ¡¿Escribiste algo nuevo?! Dioses, tendré nuevo material para dibujar. ¿De qué trata ésta vez?"

Las teclas era el único sonido proveniente de la habitación aún a oscuras, siendo sus ojos verde oscuro y despeinado cabello castaño lo único que se distinguía por la luz que ésta emitía; escribiendo sin pensar mucho. Era lo normal cuando se emocionaba, al menos cuando habla-_escribía_ con él.

* * *

Se volvió a sentar al escuchar el sonido y se acomodó los lentes, sonriendo. Volvió a escribir, con paciencia.

"Ehm... Supongo una historia... de amor... tal vez."

Curvó sus labios al enviar el mensaje, volviendo a releer lo que decía su escrito de toda la noche. Solía escribir poemas o cosas al azar, pero jamás algo romántico. Se mordió el labio inferior, suspirando—. Estás cambiándome...

* * *

Reprimió un bostezo al escuchar el sonido mirando la pantalla, sorprendido realmente.- ¿Amor? -Se reclinó sobre su lugar, tomándose su tiempo para saber que escribir. Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa—. ¿Ahora escribes amor? —suspiró, pasando las manos por las teclas hasta dignarse a escribir. Borrando varias veces antes de terminar alguna palabra.

"¿Romántica?"

Envió el mensaje, meditándolo un momento. Los dedos teclearon rápidamente, más de lo que pensó, de alguna forma eso lo inquietaba.

"Creo será la primera vez que lea algo romántico viniendo de ti, ¿Pasó algo que te inspiró para eso? He esperado mucho para leer algo de amor viniendo de ti..."

"(?)"

Lo envió sin pensar, arrepintiéndose casi al instante al releerlo—. Joder, ¿Qué tontería acabo de hacer? —se llevó la mano a la cara, negando un par de veces—. Culparé al sueño, sí, sabe que no funciono bien en las mañanas... —se rió casi nervioso, mirando indeciso la ventana de chat.

* * *

Los orbes celestes leyeron y reprimió una risa, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse—. How cute...

"¿De verdad lo dices? No creo que sea gran cosa... Es una tontería; ni siquiera sé de dónde ha salido."

* * *

Casi se golpea la cabeza contra el teclado, riéndose de sus propias tonterías—. Claro, nada raro con la magia de la interrogación...

"La pregunta ofende, eres mi inspiración para la mayoría de mis dibujos sino es que todos desde que te conozco, ¿Recuerdas?"

Se estiró en su lugar, viendo de forma desganada la hora del reloj. Tenía que irse si quería llegar—. Solo una clase... —miró de reojo la pantalla.

"¿Te quedarás aquí mucho tiempo o dormirás pronto?"

* * *

"Ya dije que no tengo sueño."

Sonrió complacido, mirando la hora pero ignorando el hecho de tener ya sus ojeras algo marcadas. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego lo lamió superficialmente, volviendo a escribir.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

* * *

—Creo que es obvio a qué me refiero... —se rió para sí sin tardar en escribir.

"Tengo una clase en... media hora y no tengo mucho ánimo de ir... ¿Te quedas conmigo un rato más hasta que el sueño nos venza?"

Envió sin pensar, bostezando abiertamente ya. Mirando con cada vez más fiaca el reloj—. Tengo que hacer, pero realmente no me quiero ir...

* * *

Aquello lo tomó desprevenido. No era como si no lo hubiese pensando pero era algo lento en esas cosas realmente. Sonrió y volvió a escribir a tientas.

"Si tú te quedas, yo también. Hasta que el sueño nos venza..."

Se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior.

* * *

Decir que ese mensaje no lo había puesto feliz sería mentir. Sonrió de forma automática acomodándose mejor sobre el asiento. No era la primera ni última vez que pasaban por una situación similar y siempre terminaba en lo mismo.

"No puedo imaginar las ojeras que tienes por no dejarte dormir. Comienzo a sentirme algo culpable..."

Se rió de su propio mensaje, pasando los dedos por encima de las teclas con aire pensativo. Escribiendo al azar para después borrarlo; cerrando los ojos por una fugaz imagen, idea en realidad, impulsado por su curiosidad y más que tentado a preguntar—. ¿Cómo eres...?

* * *

Negó simplemente con la cabeza al leerlo y amplió su sonrisa, mas no hizo nada más. Lo veía escribir pero el mensaje no llegaba, sintiéndose cada vez más ansioso—. ¿Qué sucede...?

"¿Hiccup?"

* * *

El sonido de nuevo mensaje lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, parpadeando algo confundido al ver los _balbuceos_ escritos—. Puff, suerte no le di enviar... —borró todo, volviendo a escribir rápidamente.

"Solo presionando teclas al azar, los efectos de despertar temprano son terribles por eso nunca lo hago... ahm"

Se quedó mirando la ventana del chat por un momento, mordiéndose la yema del dedo pulgar en duda, indeciso—. ¿Lo hago o no lo hago?... ¡Ah, ya qué! —tecleó rápido, enviando todo sin pensar. Cambiando de pestaña—. Fue una tontería...

"¿Me dejarías dibujarte alguna vez?"

* * *

La sorpresa no tardó en llegar a su persona. Dibujarlo a él, implicaba verlo... a él. De solo pensarlo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar estrepitosamente.

Pasó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior, escribiendo.

"Es injusto si sólo tú me ves a mí."

* * *

Dio un pequeño brinco por el mensaje, viendo el aviso de la otra ventana que no tardó en cambiar. Grande fue su sorpresa al leer aquello, teniendo que sujetarse del escritorio ante la sensación de caída—. ¿E-Es en serio? —sujetó el monitor, hablando en un tono más alto, alterado casi—. ¡Me lo dices en serio! —se cayó al escuchar otro golpe a la pared, rodando los ojos. Mirando con sorpresa el mensaje, escribiendo en voz alta.

"Eso... puede arreglarse"

Bajó la mirada, mordiendo la yema de su dedo esperando respuesta. Ahora estaba impaciente.

* * *

Y él no estaba muy contrariado a la idea. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre el teclado, teniendo la vista fija en la pantalla. Se mordió con fuerza el labio al ver el mensaje y no evitó que la sonrisa saliese a flote—. Why...?

"¿Lo harías? Me refiero... yo lo haré si tú también lo haces."

Bufó para sí mismo, sin evitar el sentirse torpe. ¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? ¡Hasta parecía cursi!

* * *

Empezó a teclear tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta al estar a punto de enviarlo—. ¿Debería dejarlo así? —suspiró, pasando una mano por su despeinado cabello—. Bueno, aun puedo culpar al sueño... —sin más presionó Enter, mirando fijo la pantalla.

"Lo haría aunque eso implicara encender la luz del cuarto, pero es algo que haría por ti... "

* * *

Al leer, curiosamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. Se mordió el labio inferior aún más fuerte, ahora hasta dejarlo colorado, y pasó saliva presurosamente.

"Está bien, pero vayamos... lento, ¿de acuerdo? No creo que te guste lo que vayas a ver..."

No evitó echarse un vistazo a sí mismo y su absurda manera de vestir. Una bajeza más para él—. Ugh...

* * *

Inconscientemente bajó la vista al terminar de leer el mensaje, soltando un suspiro corto y pesado. Una sonrisa de lado que se notaba forzada—. Si, no creo que estés peor que yo...

Tecleó sin mirar, suspirando al dar un último vistazo a lo escrito y enviarlo sin más.

"Descuida, peor que yo no puedes estar. Nos reímos del otro como siempre"

Realmente quería creer en sus palabras. Escribió de nuevo, como acotación.

"Te dibujaré igual, así que nada de máscaras."

* * *

Dejó que todo el aire retenido escapase de una forma bastante fácil. Curvó sus labios pero no por eso se sentía menos emocionado. Intrigado, en verdad.

"Y... ¿cuándo quieres hacerlo?"

* * *

Escribió y al instante paró, meditando bien sus palabras. Sonriendo poco después.

"Yo dije la idea, es justo tu digas cuando... Eres el que está desvelado."

* * *

Bufó pero no borró su alegría, o cierto éxtasis. Suspiró y dejó que las teclas hablaran por él.

"Esta noche... si te parece bien."

Aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo mostrarse. Iba a ser deprimente.

* * *

Tosió al sentirse ahogar con su propia saliva, nuevamente. Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa—. ¿H-Hoy? —ahora le tocaba estar a él nervioso y emocionado. Tomó aire, escribiendo rápido.

"¿Esta noche? Bien, suerte mis hermanos no estarán para molestar. Hoy será... ¿11... 10 de allá te parece bien?"

Volteó y dio un rápido vistazo a su habitación, sonriendo en una mueca cansada—. Tendré que limpiar un poco... Mucho.

* * *

Soltó una risa por lo bajo y marcó una sonrisa amplia—. Tendré que ordenar este desastre...

"¡Claro! Ehm... Claro que sí."

* * *

Tardó un poco en responder, asimilando todavía que en cuestión de horas lo conocería en persona… de cierta manera.

"Te diría fuera más temprano pero tengo un desastre monumental que ordenar."

Soltó un suspiro, releyendo la pequeña conversación sin evitar el sonreír, mirando de reojo la hora—. Estoy impaciente por verte...

* * *

Dejó escapar todo el aire contenido y no hizo sino reír, callando al instante al escuchar pasos. Se apresuró a escribir, cerrando luego el portátil y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza, fingiendo dormir.

"Tal vez sea mejor dormir un poco más. Nos... vemos en la noche. Bye."

* * *

Bostezó y no hizo más que reírse para sí al verlo desconectado—. Una de dos, lo descubrieron o cayó de sueño... —se estiró en su lugar, levantándose perezosamente de la silla y de nuevo a su cama, dejándose caer en ella simplemente.

"Estaré impaciente por verte, descansa un poco."

* * *

.

Hasta aquí llega. Si les gustó, lo continuaré~

**BONUS(Acotaciones ocultas de las partners): **

—Ay, dios… ¿adelantamos? xD

—¡Hasta la noche! —pose heroica (?)—

—My gah…

—Ya no sé que estoy escribiendo.

—Aasdasdasdasda… dorks.

—Asadmnasdme dorks.


End file.
